


Obedience

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Needy Will Graham, Short One Shot, Smut, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Will messed up with a victim and Hannibal decided to give him a punishment.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: NSFW Hannigram, hannigram





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt of day 2 of Kinktober, "Thigh Fucking". As usual, sorry for any typo or error, enjoy! <3

Will knew he messed up. He knew Hannibal didn't like it when he brought the prey to their house. He also knew he risked their safety doing this, but he hadn't other choice at the moment. However, no matter what he had to say, Hannibal wouldn't forgive him, at least not so easily. Hannibal wasn’t the type, he always wanted to punish first. And Will knew when the punishment would come.

It happened the same night, after they had dinner. Will got surprised when Hannibal kissed him so tenderly, holding his waist and pulling him close, murmuring praises as usual.

Soon, they were in their bedroom, falling in the huge bed, the silk sheet caressing Will's body, which remained under Hannibal's. Will received kisses on his lips, on his neck, on his collarbone and chest, then felt Hannibal's tongue playing with his nipples and doing a trail to his groin, passing superficially over his already hard cock.

Will gasped and continued to let out little breathy moans as Hannibal devoured his body, slowly, savoring every part of it.

After minutes of foreplay - which felt like an eternity to Will - Hannibal went close to his ear and whispered "Bend over for me, my love?"; his deep voice had such a sweet tone that Will completely forgot about the punishment.

Will obeyed, eager to have Hannibal inside him, almost desperate for it. His face was now buried into the pillow, and he felt Hannibal's strong hands grabbing his legs. But then, instead of feeling Hannibal spreading them, Will realized he was in fact doing the opposite, putting them together. Will groaned, confused. He tried to look back, but Hannibal quickly put a hand on his back, making him stay still.

"What...?", Will murmured, "Hannibal?"

"You did a mess today, Will. Do you know this, right?", now Hannibal's voice was full of authority, dominant.

Will didn't answer, and Hannibal didn't need him to answer.

"I won't let you have me today", Hannibal said, malicious.

Will finally understood why his thighs were together, almost glued with sweat. Hannibal wouldn't fuck him this night, but he would still have his pleasure and release. There was nothing Will could do, so he just accepted his punishment and buried his face in the pillow again.

It didn't take long until Will felt Hannibal's cock touching his thighs, slowly going in between them. He moaned, feeling its warmth against his skin, and his own cock twitched when he heard Hannibal's low groan.

Without warning, Hannibal started to go in and out the small space between Will's thighs, while he held them firmly. Will was almost crying, he needed Hannibal inside him, but he couldn't deny the several moans that escaped his mouth as Hannibal fucked his thighs. It wasn't the same thing, it wasn't enough, but it felt good nonetheless.

So good that Will believed he would come with this, only this. And that's exactly what happened when he felt Hannibal's come dripping between his thighs, accompanied by a few more thrusts, the friction of it mixed with sweat.

Will came untouched and Hannibal squeezed his ass when he took out his cock from in between. Then, Hannibal placed a gentle kiss on Will's back.

"Good boy."


End file.
